


3 Steps to realizing you're in love

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma realizes she screwed up with bringing Marian back. She and Henry hatch a operation to cheer Regina up (and ofcourse, miserably fail at each level). </p><p>Post season 3; ignore that Zelena turns out to be Marian and let Marian and Robin actually be one big happy family. (there is a bit of CS for plot reason but the story is for sure %100 SwanQueen)</p><p> </p><p>wrote this to Jajs's lovely lovely lovelyyy art Yellow Tulips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Steps to realizing you're in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).



Emma knew she fucked up when Regina turned and looked at her, all broken up, voice barely holding on as she harshly whispers a "you did this?!", for a crime Emma wasn't sure existed but was somehow sure she committed.

 

She just didn’t know how bad.

 

And when she realized who and what and how this person she saved could ruin Regina's life, she didn’t feel that bad – not really, after a few months, that is.

 

But in that moment, Emma just wanted to disappear as the soap opera became the center of focus in the diner as everyone realized who the woman - that was screaming monster at Regina - was. Robin's wife, the same frickin Robin Regina was kissing just a few moments ago.

 

Emma was screwed. Royally screwed, and that was even counting the time Regina found out that the blonde had used her favorite heels to kill a spider. Never mind the spider was some hellish being brought forth by a magical book. Emma had to fix the heel _and_ buy the same pair again. Online. Shipping charges and all (do you know how hard it is to find one that ships Louboutin to Storybrooke??)

 

But at least at that time, Regina actually spoke to her in hisses and threatening hand gestures. But this time, two weeks have passed and not a single word from Regina. No fireballs, no jabs at the blonde, nothing. The woman just disappeared, gave up and barely reacted to any news about Robin and his wife. In her place was this woman that seemed perfectly fine with the love of her life going off with his family over the rainbow to live happily ever after (according to Snow; not that Emma would know since she's on some silent ban not to approach Regina)

 

Regina wouldn't see her at all. She blocked all her calls and ignored any message she sent her. She even seemed to be avoiding the blonde. She is never at the diner or the office when Emma is there. She doesn't attend the same meetings that request the sheriff's participation in it. Emma tweets her several times, and Regina doesn't reply; but her favorites is filled with recent Katy Perry tweets and she has retweeted Henry once but hasn't acknowledged Emma at all. And the times Emma stopped by the manor, Regina was supposedly "not there" or would not see her at all. It was getting ridiculous.

 

Emma felt bad, yeah, but not bad for saving the woman. She won't apologize for saving someone or stopping them from dying (except if it was the dude who stopped PEDZ from producing – like seriously, who would do that? That was awesome stuff). She made it clear to Regina that she won't apologize for that, but she did promise her to get her a happy ending. And even though she _knew_ Regina heard her speech at the door, there has been no change in her treatment of the blonde.

 

And wasn't Regina being a bit melodramatic about it all? Emma got that the woman had history with lost love and bad luck at finding love – but the guy was right _there_. It’s a messy business but she could still date him. Emma felt uneasy about the idea of them dating but who is she to …judge? (because why would she be not okay with Regina dating other people?) She really couldn't comment on other people's type of relationships when she's had her own share of shady ones herself.

 

Speaking of, Hook has been…somewhat clingy? Ever since they kissed, he was attached to her side. And that's weird – kinda, sort of. He keeps hovering close to her, not leaving her sight and throwing out all these hints and promises about dating. Its.. good, - this is supposed to be a good thing, right? Snow says it's nice that he is. She's just not used to the attention, and would give it more thought but right now her first priority was Regina.

 

Hook didn't seem to get that, and is astounded by the idea that Emma actually wants to help Regina. He shrugs off her concerns whenever she brings it up. "All she needs is to blow some steam off," or something, is Hook's anecdote to the issue. Emma gets that, but how is ignoring her supposed to help? She just wanted Regina to be her usual snarky self and throwing paperwork at Emma to do (the teamwork they had back in Neverland, seeing Regina smile at her with Henry between them, - that, that she really misses)

 

Emma would let it go, would let Regina deal with this on her own. Regina is an adult and her own woman and can deal with her own issues. When it comes down to it, it's just one guy - Regina could date someone else. She'll realize she's treating Emma too harshly and start talking to her again. Stop with all this bullcrap of freezing her out. Just anything that would get Emma out of this weird hell she's in. Hell, even just a "Miss Swan" will do now.

 

But then Henry tells Emma that Regina is different now. She's not smiling and barely leaves the house except for the office or town meetings. And even when she does smile, it looks weird (like those cartoons that have a knife drawn in to make them smile). She's not like her usual self, or the way she was when it was just Henry and her. And Henry confesses in a low tone, of hearing Regina crying in her room at night, but finding her in the kitchen the next day the same as usual. He looks so guilty saying it, at betraying his mother's privacy. And Emma realizes again that she screwed up and no matter what reassurances Snow and Hook throw her away that she didn't, she still feels that she is responsible for this. She could at least try to fix this.

 

So when another week passes by and Regina again avoids seeing Emma at a town council meeting, Emma decides to go ahead with her plan. She gets Henry in on it and breaks it down to him; the simple goal is to get Regina smiling again. Henry doesn't see how that would work, how such a simple act would change anything. But he gets that something should change for his mom. He sees how Emma is serious about this and smiles, a real smile since they came back from New York, and calls it operation Clown Squad. Also known as, operation in which Emma tries in three steps to make it up to Regina. (And Emma later on has a debate with Henry about why such a scary title? Is no one afraid of clowns in this town?!)

***

To even initiation the operation, Emma first had to get in contact with Regina. Ruby mentioned to Emma that Regina has dropped by the diner in the mornings, which is why Emma hasn't seen her at all since, she is back working at the sheriff station full time. She takes the days off mornings and has breakfast with Henry at the diner, hoping to catch Regina coming in. If the mayor had any qualms about the sheriff playing hooky, then all the better reason to continue it. It would draw Regina out and actually get her to talk to Emma.

 

It’s a busy morning, and the diner has people coming in and out, dropping by as they head off to work. Emma keeps looking up to see if Regina is one of them. Henry just watches his mother, amused by how nervous she seems at the sound of the doorbell. The flow of people starts to slow after awhile and only a few come in as the workday officially starts in town.

 

The bell rings and Emma looks up again, hope written all across her feature. The brown jacket and red hair that come in, no flash of Regina, and Emma goes back to her coffee. She should stop by now, hoping for Regina to come in. and what? She'll make a grand gesture of apologizing? It wouldn't happen. Not like that. Henry studies her across the table.

"She's at home, you know."

"Hmm?" Emma looks up from her coffee to Henry.

"Mom. She's usually at home around this time." 

"I know."

"Then why don't you go see her?" He asks in a tone clearly showing he found his mother being silly.

She grits her teeth and let's out, frustration seeping into her voice, "Because, Henry, I did try and go see her. Several times, and every time she wouldn't see me."

Henry just folds into himself, and nods. He plays with his drink and avoids eye contact with his mother.

Sighing, Emma reaches over and tentatively ruffles his hair. It was quite a reach, and after a moment Henry relaxes again, looking to her. Emma tries not to think about how fast Henry is becoming taller, how his eyes are nearly at the same height as hers.  "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on you."

"It's okay." Henry smiles to her. "You're frustrated about mom. You miss talking to her." And oh, how his change in height is nothing compared to how understanding he is of her now, how he seems to know things a child might not have grasped.

"She'll come around." Henry reassures her, sliding over his bowl of ice-cream as he gets up.

"Not so sure about that." Emma mumbles under her breath, scooping out the last bite of ice-cream and frowning at the taste. Cinammon on hot cocoa is fine, but she could never get her head around cinnamon flavored icecream.

"I believe in you. And we have a plan now. It should work, with me by your side and you're the savior, it will be a piece of cake." Henry beams at her, and it lifts her spirits. Just enough to entrust her to enter mom-mode and remind him not to be late for school. He hugs her shoulders, promising to be good (as good as a teenager his age can be, with super magical relatives and class mates who found a way to create their own Hogwarts lab) and runs off, skidding to a halt when the doorbell jingles again.

 

Emma doesn't even bother looking up this time. But the clacking of heels and a murmured, "good morning" to Henry raises her head, and this time she is shocked to find Regina there. Emma expected the usual mayoral clothes, the sharp skirt and daring two buttons unbuttoned shirt. What Regina wore was actually some sort of high classed version of training suit, hair tied up into a ponytail, and none of the dark makeup she had on when she was mayor. She looked more relaxed, freer in it. But still guarded, as she barely said a hello to the others in the diner and made her way to the counter, taking a seat and Granny just placing her usual order on the counter. Quiet and reserved, she didn't even comment about the amount of sugar Ruby handed her. Barely even glanced away from her plate to sass anyone in the diner.

 

Did Regina even see her? Emma stares at the seated form of the former mayor, having not been in the same room for a few weeks now. She wonders how it could be possible this is the same woman who was with her in Neverland. Even then, she had a strong front, deigning herself to look like she was only at a spa throughout the whole time they were there. Despite her appearance, despite the woman barely even looking her way, this kind of contact somehow relieves some of the sting Emma feels at the sight of Regina. She never thought she would miss her company. Movement from the door grabs Emma's attention, and she could see Henry beneath the shutters, signing for her to go to Regina. Eyes widening, Emma just hopes Regina doesn't catch on, and sighs in relief when Henry finally gives up and leaves. Regina barely looks his way, seemingly focused on only looking at her plate. So far, this has the most Emma and Regina have been in the same room without Regina exiting, or biting her head off (does it count if the other person doesn't know she's there?) Emma ponders for a minute before leaving her seat and approaches Regina.

 

"Hey," Emma lets out shyly, her voice barely heard over the morning clatter of the diner.

Regina just nods and focuses on her cup. Emma takes this as a permission to sit besides her, and pauses. She had this all ready in her head, but now she had nothing to say. She fiddles with the napkins, going for the weather. Day to day conversations are easy, right?

"Fine weather we're having here."

Regina just slowly turns and stares at Emma.

"Looks like there's no rain heading this way." Emma wants to smack herself.

Regina keeps on staring.

"I –um. See you around." And Emma makes her way out of the diner, barely glancing at who she bumps into.

 

The second time Emma sees Regina at Granny's diner, she tries to approach her again with a prepared speech in mind. (The diner seemed like a neutral ground for her to see the woman, since she ignored Emma everywhere else. And lesser chance of being fireballed or pulled into a screaming match with her. Granny seems to bring out the best in Regina's manners towards idiotic people. And yes she's an idiot for thinking of approaching Regina when the woman clearly needs space but this is Emma and maybe her charming genes are kicking in now with the "I will always find you" and the hope speech but really -- wait no, this is not a romantic gesture this is just finding out if her friend is alright, dammit) This time Regina barely lifts her head towards Emma's way, but doesn't say anything about her sitting next to her.

 

"So look, I know this isn't a good scenario, but-"

"Miss Swan, if you start discussing my love life or how there are other fishes in the sea, I will fireball you this instant."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Emma mutters under her breath, warily eyeing the woman besides her. Seeing no sign of Regina going through with her threat, she continues, "I just wanted to ask how you are, how are you holding up."

She doesn't remind Regina of promising her a happy ending, or of chasing her to her office and the locked door between them. She didn't think Regina would even open up about that moment.

"I am perfectly fine. I enjoy my days with Henry and making sure the town is running smoothly. And besides the certain annoyance of a sheriff hounding me down everywhere, my days have been completely well." She says all this without even looking at Emma. Though her words were drawing hits, there was no malice behind her voice. It sounded like nothing except stating facts simply. It makes Emma hesitate with her words.

"Ah. Good. That's good."

"Of course, there is the issue of my sou- of Robin gone, but, well," Regina finally deigns to look to Emma, smiling resignedly. "You've taken Henry and the curse, why should I be surprised for the Savior to take away my happy ending as well? Seems only natural at this point."

"Hey—Regina—now that isn't fair" Regina scoffs and starts again only to pause, a beautiful smile taking over her face. Emma is stunned for a moment before she hears Regina saying in a voice too controlled to be natural, "Hello Robin," and turns around, finding herself in the company of Robin, his kid, and his wife.

 

"Good morning Marian, and ah, how are you Roland?" Regina smiles less confidently, reaching out to ruffle the kid's hair. Emma is stuck on Regina's smile and her normal countenance, watching her as she chats to her boyfriend and his family. She snorts at the phrasing in her head, and Robin looks confused at her, but Regina tenses and catches Emma's eyes. She looks down ashamed, knowing without a doubt that Regina understood the reason behind her laughter. Cheeks burning, she steals glances at Regina and the family standing opposite her. The irony of the moment seems unnoticed by the rest of the people in the diner; only Ruby sends a sympathetic smile towards them.

"Regina! Come play with me at the swings? I missed you playing with me." Roland asks her, dimples full in view as he smiles and looks up at her with all the trust in the world, not understanding how his favorite person in the world has left him alone this past week.

"Ah, perhaps sometime later. Your mother can take you now." Robin interjects, smiling sheepishly at Roland and Regina.

"But I want Regina to take me!" Roland says, jumping on his feet, not noticing the adults suddenly tensing around him. Except Regina. Regina, who smiles and smiles and crouches down to his level, sweetly talking to him with a loving expression, "I will, next time. But I don't think your mom has tried them, and she might need someone to show her around. Especially the big swings; it might be too dangerous for her to go alone by herself the first time. How about you show her around and next time I could join you as well?"

"Okay." And just like that, something else grabs Roland's attention and he runs over to Ruby, leaving Regina to stand and run her hands awkwardly against her skirt.

"Thank you, Regina." Marian tells her kindly as Robin reaches for his wife's hand and squeezes it gently.

Regina barely looks at Marian as she murmurs – something, under her breath. Emma quirks a brow as Regina suddenly say her goodbyes and leave the diner. Realizing that Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke who never backed down from her arguments, was actually leaving without saying anything to her or Robin – even as Robin calls out to her, a frown on his face, hand momentarily falling away from Marian, - she calls out after her, "but your-" and realizes that Regina's half uneaten plate and drink have already magically vanished away. Huffing, the blonde throws down cash for her own drink, rambling out her goodbye and excuses of sheriff duties before leaving the happily family and running after Regina.

 

Stepping outside into the cool air, Emma looks around before spotting the retreating figure. She chases after her, calling out as soon as she gets close, not being able to wait for the woman to stop. "Regina, please." Emma whispers. It’s the welcome back party all over again, standing here, chasing Regina outside the diner, calling her back. She was so sure at the time that just calling Regina back, making her see that she did notice her leaving, would be enough to start some kind of conversation. Only this time, it was much more complicated and so much worse. Because this time, she wasn't sure she could fix it. There are attached feelings of broken love and promises of happy endings that are all gone at the blink of an eye because of Emma's actions. She can hear Rumple's cackles in the back of her mind, about messing with the past and everything having a price. But she didn't pay the price this time; Regina did. Regina was the one who got the short stick out of this bargain. Regina, who partnered up with her in Neverland, who defeated Pan and got Henry back. Regina, who granted Emma a year of happy memories when she had to sacrifice her ties to her son. And unlike last time, this isn't just a plot to get the redeemed evil queen to bond with the townspeople. This time, it's about trying to keep Regina from breaking apart as her chance at happiness fell away from her. 

 

The only sign Regina shows that she heard the blonde was pausing in her steps. For a moment they stood there, then Regina's shoulders tense as she turns around, facing Emma. Emma tries to say something, anything to stop Regina from disappearing. At least not like this. Sighing, the brunette waves her hands about frustratingly, motioning to Emma to stay quiet. Emma listens, grateful for Regina that she's being kind enough to continue their discussion. Or what they started when they were in the diner before Robin and his family entered.

 

"I know, Emma. I know you didn't _mean_ to - that you saved a person. I know you didn’t want to ruin what," Regina motions towards the diner, where Robin and his family sat together. Regina looks lost for words. She stares inside before glancing back at Emma, eyes empty. "But I still got caught in the crossfire. I still paid the consequence." Here she breaks into a strangled laugh, and Emma is at a loss of what she should do. "I knew it wouldn't last. Really, the evil queen and outlaw. The villains never get the happy ending. But thinking of all the scenarios of how this would go, I didn’t think you would be the one to end it." Emma finds herself instead stepping closer, reaching out to grab Regina's arm to comfort her; only to find Regina taking a step back, shaking her head. "You already had destroyed my life in many ways, Miss Swan. Couldn't you have at least left this aspect of my life alone." She hisses at the space between them, holding her palm against her chest, as though to protect herself, or to keep herself from lashing out at Emma. Standing there, heaving but no tears coming out, she looked so haunting, so sorrowfully beautiful. Emma expected anger or outright crying, but not this, not this breakdown.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma has never said it before. She didn't say it when she brought Marian back - she wasn't ever going to apologize for saving Marina. But this, this Regina breaking down infront of her. This was something she would apologize for. She might have disliked Regina before, but she never wanted to see her in pain like this. It was always about Henry, and then Neverland and "our son" and Regina giving them good memories. That was the punch in the gut. Regina gave her the greatest gift of all and Emma returned it to her in spades with the worst curse ever.

 

"I know you are. It still doesn't help." Regina replies, simply as that. Taking another step backwards, Emma could only watch as Regina slowly transformed back to her former self, stopped heaving, standing straighter and looking past the diner and back to Emma, as though neither Robin nor Emma existed. 

"I'll make it up." Emma says futilely, knowing how empty it sounds, the _to you_ barely there.

Regina doesn’t deign to answer. She gently disappears in purple smoke, making it seem as if it was all just a dream.  

 

***

 

The next morning, shuffling into the office, Emma drops her bag onto the desk, startling a sleeping Grumpy. She hears him grumbling about her appearance but instead ignores him, focusing on the paperwork. There is already a piled up group on the incoming pile from the mayor's office. Taking a bunch of them, she makes her way to her desk and starts on them. Grumpy looks up from his seat, swearing as he realizes the time.

"its not even seven a.m., sister! What the hell you waking me up for?"

"Just go home, Grumpy." Emma says, looking through her desk drawers for a pencil. She's sure she has one somewhere.

"Yeah, yeah, in a bit. I was enjoying my sleep." He grumbles, watching the woman warily. Emma rarely came to work on time, and she used to ignore the paperwork. It’s the first time he saw her handling it. Hell, he didn't even know there was even paperwork to do.

"Didn't the ev-" at the warning glare from Emma, -"queen, already retire? What got you all formal today?"

"There's paperwork and I've let them go on for too long without attention." Finally finding a pen, Emma ties her hair back and starts flipping through the papers. "Time to actually work."

 It was barely seven a.m. and by eight she had them done. By nine she had the second bunch of forms processed; and by the time Grumpy was fully awake and complaining about the paperwork, she had them all done and finished. That shut him up, and he looks mildly surprised at the complete paperwork. He just shrugs, enjoying the free day ahead. Emma sits back and relaxes into her chair, but the itch, that feeling of guilt is still there. She thinks of what happened yesterday and grabs another stack. This one dated from a year ago, and she remembers Regina complaining about it way before Robin came back, before she and Henry were gone. Gritting her teeth, she starts tackling those as well, and by the end of the day, two boxes of folders are stacked by the door done and ready to be filed. Grumpy whistles at the sight of it.

"Really, sheriff, I didn't know you had it in you. Thought you just wore the badge."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

 

If grumpy thought it was a fluke, he stopped thinking that by the second week. Emma would come in, earlier than usual, do the paperwork, and won't stop till she has it all done and prepared for filing. Then she would leave the office, skipping on making any small chat with David or Grumpy.  

 

She starts working harder at the station. Finishing paperwork assigned for the day and keeps working on them even when they're done with last month's pile. David becomes worried about her. He's worried about her working too much but she ignores them all. Not really ignoring, but her mind isn’t there when they try to talk to her. They see her only at work and when she's with Henry. Besides those two, she seems to have all her focus on finding a way to help Regina. Even Hook doesn't see her that much those few weeks. He went on about pouting and following her; but when he saw that she wasn’t receptive to those, he told her he would be at his ship if she ever deigned to want his company. Emma just shrugged him off and went back to getting her coffee before heading to the station.

 

It’s a simple equation: she feels guilty, she starts working harder. The guilt comes up in waves, sometimes just a thought at Regina at the manor alone, or the memory of Regina's face when she realizes who is standing in front of her when Marian first came back – brings on the prickly feeling of remorse and blame. And this feeling of doesn't go away even when she's at home, with Henry, with Snow, when she's patrolling, and especially when she sees Robin around the town with Marian. The guilt only disappears for a moment when she finishes the paperwork, - then starts again. So she works harder. She gets a cold and still works. She ignores the symptoms and keeps working, even when she gets dizzy and her paperwork is more snot than ink. Regina is only one to get her to stop once she approaches her (after the call of help from Snow and Charming, and Henry's tiny request to check on his mother). She lectures her about working while sick and eyeing her desk overflowing with tissue and dirty mugs. Emma apologizes during a fever-induced sleep, and for a moment think that she feels someone holding her hand in her dreams, and that’s enough to relax her in her sleep.

 

So she kicks back on the paperwork. She still feels guilty, and it doesn't ebb away, but Henry reminds her that they do have a plan. It is time to actually work on operation Clown Squad. Step one: Music. Music makes everyone feel better, and even the former evil queen would like music, right? Henry sneaked Emma into their house (ah, the days of old when she was sent to the doghouse for such discretions) and shows her a set of vinyl records they had at home. Most of the singers were from decades ago or have stopped performing. She skims through it until she finds one that she could work with. So she gets concert tickets for Regina and Henry to go see one of Regina's favorite singers.

 

Knocking on the manor's door, Emma steps back, fiddling with the tickets in her hand. It takes awhile but the door does open and Regina stands there, looking partly surprised with red-rimmed eyes. "Miss Swan." 

"I got you tickets." Emma smiles expectantly, ignoring how she feels at the formal title.

"Tickets? Tickets for what, exactly?" Regina looks confused, holding on to the door. Emma can hear the sound of TV in the distance, and spots the old TV Regina has in the kitchen (placed there since Henry and Emma took over the living room TV; this one used for Regina when she's cooking and want her own shows on without disturbance from the other two.)

"Star man." Emma waits for Regina to recognize the name. "David Bowie?" she asks this time, uncertainly. Henry told Emma that he is one of Regina's favorite singers. Emma had called up one of her old contacts and got in a favor for it.

"Oh, Emma." A sob leaves Regina.

"What?! What is it?" Emma reaches out to her, looking over her for any signs of hurt. Regina just shakes her head and steps away, opening the door to the house wider. She's sniffling into a -- napkin? Oh god, did Regina catch Emma's cold? This would explain the hoarse voice. She looks over Regina's shoulder and to the TV and this time notices the banner onscreen, as a sorrowful looking man keeps on talking, and the highlighted words "Bowie passed away." written on the banner.

Oh.

And Regina doesn't even listen to her more, or for any thing she would have tried to say; she just closes the door on Emma and the tickets that are dangling uselessly at her side.

 

***

 

So, onwards to step number two: food. Snow has this sign hanging in her kitchen that says "a good cook is like a sorceress who dispenses happiness". Emma doesn't know about sorceress or such simple happiness, but she does agree that eating delicious food does make everything seem better. Her magic might be wonky but she'll take the next best thing. And though she has no skills in cooking, she does have the skills to find what she needs.

 

So Emma gets Regina some food and turns out, ofcourse, with Emma's luck, that Regina is allergic to it. Not that she would know since Henry never mentioned it. (He argues it's not his fault since she never tried it before with him and that he's never seen her with an allergy before.) Or Snow, who says Regina didn't each much at court but she would have surely remembered if the woman showed any signs of an allergy. But apparently Regina has allergies from fish; and not any fish, but codfish, which is the package Emma got her after Hook swore to her that this was a delicacy back home. Emma closed her eyes as Snow explains through the phone about Regina and the hospital results. (Since Regina still didn't want to see her, and this happens when Regina takes in the gift at Henry's insistence and shares it over dinner with Kathyrn. Who was calm enough to drive Regina over to the hospital to get an allergy injection when her face blew up like a balloon.) Emma runs a hand through her hair as she lets out a hysterical laugh, wondering what else she could mess up. She collected her nerves and went to see Regina, who gave a pointed glare at Emma, or tried to. Her face was bloated, and though she masked it with a glamour, Emma could still see the telltale signs of the allergy on her face. She pretended she didn't, and nudged Henry hard in the stomach when he started making jokes about codfish and Hook and Regina having an allergy from both. Emma sat mostly in her corner, just profusely apologizing to Regina. She kept going on and on, and at some point rambling about letting Regina feed Emma nuts if she wanted, to even out the allergy hits. And if it wasn't for the allergy, Emma might have seen the small smile on Regina's face.

 

Emma drops by the next day, this time bringing balloons and a get well soon card from her parents. She finds Roland on the bed next to Regina, showing her his toy and in some kind of deep conversation about it. She's surprised to find Robin and Marian as well there, Marian sitting besides Regina with a cup of tea, with Robin having his arm around her. Regina smiling and gently running her hand through Roland's hair.

It looked as some kind of twisted family show.

 

"Ah, Emma. Here to poison me some more? I-" Regina stops from saying more as it freaks out Roland. Roland, who stands at the edge of the bed and stops Emma from approaching any closer to them.

"Mean Sheriff!! Don't Hurt Regina Any-- More!"

"I'm not going to do that!"

He keeps glaring at her, cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to…poison Regina."

Robin guffaws, and Marian slaps his chest. Regina keeps on a serious face for Roland's sake, despite feeling warm at how serious Roland is concerned for her.

"Roland, dear. It is quite alright. The sheriff can't hurt me anymore."

And Emma thinks of how Robin is holding Marian and not Regina, and just staggers at how painfully true that is. She doubts there could be a worse way than what she's inflicted now on the brunette to live through.

"Okay. But she has to kiss the boo-boo away." Roland says in his most adult voice, standing straight and tall next to Regina on the bed, as he points to her face.

"Kiss the boo --?" Emma replies with disbelief in her voice. She stops when Regina raises a brow at her, and the blonde just quickly leans over and presses a kiss to Regina's puffed cheek.

"There. Does that do it?" Emma asks Roland, who nods seriously in reply.

Regina laughs and Roland jumps into her arms, squeezing her tightly, despite of the IV hooked up to her arm.

"Alright, I think that’s enough hogging the queen's attention. Time for school." Robin says as lifts Roland off the bed, carrying him over his shoulder while the child squeals.

"Ah ah, no punching. Your daddy is the strongest." Robin tells Roland, and Marian laughs, joking, "I don't know, I think Emma can take him on."

Robin laughs, a charming grin on his lips at the words. "The sheriff, taking on the outlaw. This does seem very familiar."

"Except you see, I'm also the savior." Emma adds in, taking it to heart.  Regina just scoffs and she and Marian eye each other amusedly as Robin and Emma start to size each other up. They're laughing and teasing on each other, but Regina can see Emma's eyes taking on a different note.

"Alright. Let's see what you've got." Robin laughs, but then realizes Emma is serious as she sets up the table to make space for them – to arm wrestle?

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sheriff?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Come on." Emma shrugs off her jacket, flexing her arms. And Regina is surprised to find the woman actually flexing – something, arm rippling as she takes a seat against Robin. It's been awhile since she's seen Emma in a tank top; since Neverland, and even then in the dark and fighting Pan, there wasn’t really time to steal a glimpse of what is there. But now, now she can't seem to draw her eyes away from Emma's toned shoulders, moving down her arms and how they flex under the hospital florescent lights. She feels herself heating up and excuses it to the room, to – anything. Marian silently hands her a glass of water with a knowing look, and Regina curses herself for letting this woman to get to know her. She hoped Emma didn't catch on to her as the other woman had. But Emma barely even looked her way, so focused into the match.

 

Not even five minutes into the game, and they've already started acting as though it’s a real match. They have Roland cheering besides them, bouncing back between team dad and team Emma. Robin at first had shown some hesitance to the whole thing; but as Emma puts in effort, pushing his arm back, he starts putting in some force. They were matched now and Robin was mildly surprised by how the sheriff was holding her own against him. His honor wouldn't let him beat a girl but he wasn’t also going to lose to one. And wasn't this supposed to be a fun match? Whenever did it become so serious?

 

Even Regina, who was lecturing them at their childish play, lets out a sudden cheer for Emma midway through the match. A guy's honor could only last so much and with a suggestive nod to Roland, he has his kid jumping on Emma and tickling her, throwing her off her focus. Marian screams "foul!" from behind them and jumps on Robin to tickle him as well in retaliation. Emma bursts out laughing at the sight, and she doesn't know who lets go first. But they're both letting go and taking their opponents on, lifting Roland off her and over to Regina and Robin protesting as he grabs Marian out of tickling reach, trying to wrestle her away, kissing her in the process. And Emma catches her breath, falling out of laughter at the sight. Grabbing a still squealing Roland in her arms, she surreptitiously glances over to Regina. Who just smiles, sitting at the top of the bed, no sign of hurt or pain flickering across her face. The nurse comes rushing in, admonishing them for causing loud commotions in the hospital room. Marian and Robin sheepishly excuse themselves as they apologize, grabbing Roland and making their way out. Roland waves bye-bye to Emma, clearly have already forgiven for her transgressions against Regina.

"So you'll be leaving today?" Emma huffs out as she relaxes back into the chair, making space for the nurse to check Regina's vitals. She feels the match in her shoulders now, having been awhile since she used them for such.

"If she doesn't get any rest, perhaps not." The nurse interjects, warning the two of them and eyeing Emma pointedly.

Emma stares back amusedly till Regina hints to her she's tired as well. Emma just shrugs and places her jacket back on, hesitating by the door.

"Emma?" Regina calls out, wondering what the woman had to say that was making her pause.

"Do you need – should I come get you? I can come meet you when you leave." She says, rushing it out.

"Ah. I –"

"Just saying, I'm s-"

"Emma, if you apologize one more time, I will throttle you." Waiting to see if Emma is going to interrupt again, she continues on, "I was going to ask Kathryn to drop me home, since I did leave my car at her home. I suppose…it would be quite alright if you drove me back to the manor instead. As long as there is no more lingering codfish in your car."

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. "No, no more codfish anywhere. I made sure to ban it from the whole town." Regina just rolls her eyes at Emma's joke. Emma smiles and nods her way. "Okay, I'll be back to come get you. See you then. Get some rest."

 

***

 

And so Emma gains access back into Regina's life and dinner at the Mill's household. Everything is peaceful for awhile, until Henry pushes for step three of operation Clown Squad (she's still trying to petition for a name change but Henry insists on it).

 

They try to set her up on a date. Emma isn't sure of the idea but Henry seems to think it should and would get Regina's mind off of Robin. She would've explained how that might not work but Henry was so focused on the operation that Emma didn't have the heart to say no.

 

If he suggested this a year ago, she would've laughed it off. But now, now it doesn't seem so shocking to think Regina dating anyone in town. She was still not that well liked or forgiven by the townspeople, but there are some who find her approachable now. After the mine and stepping up to stop the diamond's magic, after Snow saying that Regina saved them in Neverland, the people were opening up to her. Not everyone - just a few to make it seem possible that someone might be interested in her in that way. Emma had heard them at the bar, muttering under their breath about fantasies of being with the Evil Queen for a night (and she striked them out of the list of guys to approach). But this is Regina, her Regina – not really hers, but as in the woman who brought them back safely, who absorbed magic to make sure they survived coming back, the one who was trying for Henry. They might have thought of Regina as attractive, but now it seemed they found Regina dateable. (And Emma for the life of her doesn't know why the idea frustrates her so much)

 

Except there are only so few men available in Storybrooke that would pass Emma and Henry's expectations to be Regina's boyfriend (which explains why Regina might have went for Robin, even if he does suspiciously smell like forest). Whale was out of the question, and Emma couldn't see Regina with any of the dwarves. Archie could be a possibility, but the way he and Gepetto were holding hands, she had a feeling he was already taken. There was the cute mechanic Gus, but he was nowhere to be seen after his run-in with Ruby. She would have bartered off her dad, except he was married and that would be kind of weird seeing Regina date her dad. This was turning out to be harder than she thought it would be…

 

After a few days of Henry looking through his book, and Emma asking Ruby for gossip intel about the men of the town, they finally have a list of eighteen guys. Eighteen went down to nine, after making sure they were not somehow related to Snow or have any grudges against Regina. In a town full of fairytale characters, you would have thought they would've found more princes and knights available for dating. But they only had one town and zero realms to try (unless if they were really desperate, the dwarves did have some extra beans left) and most of them already paired up since the curse broke. So these nine chivalrous guys will have to do. They might not have a tattoo or can hit a target with a bow and arrow, but that’s the point – to be completely different than the one she lost. One of them should be able to distract Regina and be her boytoy for a week, right? (Emma had to bribe Henry with a cookie to never repeat the word boytoy in front of his mom)

 

Making her way into the diner, Emma smiles as she spots Regina already sitting at their table, going over some paperwork. She couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved at the sight, which she admits is silly. After the codfish incident, Regina has gotten used to seeing Emma daily checking up on her, and even invited her to stay for dinner one time. It was some form of truce, and relieved some of the guilt Emma had felt since she brought Marian back. Despite the truce they drew, she wasn't sure some days if Regina was actually going to follow through with it. Usually they had Henry with them, but recently it's been just her and Regina meeting up at the diner while he was at school. It was..nice. A change from their usual jabs and snide remarks to one another (or in her case, Regina's sass and Emma rolling her eyes, shrugging it off) they actually talked about day to day stuff, and she even got Regina to laugh one time about something Snow did (granted, it was something about Snow and squirrels and not a good ending for Snow, but Snow survived). It was a nice change of pace, from battling over Henry to battling town invaders, to just living in town like normal people. Town meetings were about repainting town signs instead of how to deal with new curses and forgotten memories. Sure, the lost boys were running around causing some trouble, but a few pranks were nothing serious. It was worth it seeing Regina trying to keep her temper in as they show off their latest spray painting masterpiece. The way Regina held her breath, Emma was wondering if she was seeing Archie about anger management breathing techniques. Emma did put a stop to it once they targeted her bug. Regina just smirked and commented that it was an upgrade on her yellow death trap. Emma didn't see how the nude drawing of what seems to be Mr. Gold humping his cane be anything of an improvement to her car.

 

At least Regina wasn't avoiding her now. Robin was still with Marian, and Regina still keeping her space from him, but now she seems to find some companionship in Emma. The only time Robin and Marian were at the same time in the diner as she and Regina were, nothing even happened. The only sign Regina showed that she noticed them was her holding onto the table too tightly as she smiled at whatever Emma was telling her. No matter that Emma was discussing about Pongo peeing all over the sheriff's station. She barely seemed to pay attention. Emma didn't care as long as there was no fireballs coming out. She just made sure Regina kept smiling the whole time until Robin and Marian left the diner. Later on Henry would tell Emma how he introduced Regina to Sam Hunt's "Break Up in a Small Town". This led to her fireballing his IPod when it was on. Emma promised Henry a new iPod and patted his head as he mournfully gazed at what's left of it. Regina had also apologized profusely, and promised him a new iPod as well. An iPod and iPad later and the kid grinning, Emma wanted to smack herself. The kid was milking it and she fell right into it. Regina was too absorbed in her shame about letting her magic out like that to see that. So she let Henry get away with it only this one time. And made sure to help Regina control her fire outbursts. (and made sure no sad country music was played at the diner or home)

 

Now sliding onto the seat opposite the brunette, Emma was glad to see that the outlaw wasn't there. She had made sure since that first time that every time afterwards, if Regina was there, he wasn't. Ruby and Granny helped as well. Emma wasn't sure how or what they told Robin, but Regina caught up and just huffed at their efforts, saying she could perfectly eat like a civilized person even if Robin was there. Emma and Ruby had both glanced to Henry's new iPod before looking back at Regina. Smiling sheepishly, she mentions that she is much better at controlling her emotions now. Still, they made sure to keep the diner timings separated between the two. It was only one of the few things Emma could control. She knew it couldn't last forever, but for now, it was a working system. Maybe in a few months.. or years.. She'll remove the ban. But for now, the diner was filled with only the dwarves as Emma sat down with Regina.  

 

Emma grinned as Ruby placed a bearclaw on the table before she can even order one. She offers a piece of it to Regina, who just smiles and shakes her head. "Miss Swan, no matter how many times you offer it to me, I will not try it."

"Aw come on Regina, just one bite, eventually." Emma drawls as she takes a bite of it, animating how delicious she found it. Regina just raises an eyebrow at the sight. She felt safe, good to even tease Regina. It felt like their relationship was stable enough for that. Regina didn't seem to mind and even played along with her sometimes. Other days, she'd bark out a comment that would make Emma shut up, letting them fall back to how they were when the curse was still intact. But today, Emma felt she could test their limits and add more to their bantering.

"Does this figure look like I eat a box of bearclaws daily?" Regina lets out in a huff, eyeing the bearclaw as though it would instantly make her gain pounds just by talking about it.

"No, but that is one good figure." Emma nods, before realizing what she said. Out loud.

"Miss Swan."

"Regina." She grins, hoping Regina just takes it as a tease. Regina rolls her eyes and battles off the blush that threatens to rise. Distracting herself, she glances to the list Emma has placed on the table, frowning. "I don't think I'm in the mood to be playing matchmaker, dear."

"What?" frowning in confusion, Emma's glances to where Regina is staring and quickly swallows down the last bearclaw piece, rushing to explain.

"Oh, they're for you! I mean, if you want to …date them." Emma stumbles over her words as Regina picks up the list. She braced herself for a rebuttal, but the brunette just takes a closer look at the list as Emma explains how she and Henry drew it up. Still no shouts or disgust from Regina. Emma waited for Regina to say something as she read it. At least something about Emma's childish cursive script at the top, titling the list as "Hot Bods: prince yay or nay". She thought it worked despite Henry snickering at it.

"It's all men…" is all that Regina says as she lowers the list, glancing back to Emma.

"Well its not like I know your preference about other creatures.." Emma tries to think if there was any she forgot to mention. There wasn't any werewolves or vampires in Storybrooke, was there? She wasn't sure she was ready for any teen fanatics fighting over team Eddie and team werewolf. (She'd definitely go for the vampire's dad, or the pixie hair one.)

"Emma-" Regina starts but Emma jumps in. She couldn't let Regina say no without giving it a chance.

"Just one date, Regina. I'm not asking you to marry them." A wince and Emma realizes how poor her choice of word was. She continues on, trying to keep Regina on the topic, "I mean, just give it a try?" She smiles her most winning sheriff smile. (and ignores the no no no no no rumbling in her stomach at the thought of Regina dating any of these men)

"Fine. I am not promising anything. But you might as well have some women on the list." Regina says stiffly, picking up the paper and looking over it once more, completely missing Emma's face.

Oh. _Oh_.

It shouldn't matter to Emma; she's with Hook now, she's happy, she's straight-ish.. (But really, Hook hasn't even asked her out on a first date? There was the Neverland kiss and the kiss outside the diner but do those count as being paired up? Hook following her around seems to make her think so. The idea of dating just sickens her but she knows that Hook is now with her, without dating? This was so confusing) But despite that, she couldn't help feeling the fluttering in her stomach, her cheeks warming at the fact Regina is into women. She clears her throat several times.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Women too. To date. I'll add that."

Regina just quirks a brow and lowers the paper as Ruby brings over their food. She starts on her meal, asking Emma about a issue brought forth from their last town meeting. Their breakfast goes on as usual, just talking about work and Henry. They couldn't believe how much he's grown and going through shoe sizes faster than usual. Emma mentions basketball team, and Regina goes on about soccer. They weigh the pros and cons of each sport and Emma does definitely not stare at Regina's lip as she licks the last of the syrup from her pancake.

"I don't see why he can't do soccer first, since they're during different seasons." Regina ends the conversation, smug smile in place. Emma just huffs and finishes her own plate, letting Regina "win" this one. She secretly plans to get Henry starting on basketball before Regina calls her out on it. Trying to change the subject, Emma remembers something Regina said.  

"Wait, what did you mean matchmaking? What did you think the list was for?"

"I assumed you were looking for Hook's replacements?" Regina drawls quite innocently. Sounding too innocently, in Emma's mind.

"I-I'm still dat-- with Hook. I wasn't going to replace him."

"How unfortunate."

Emma just stares at Regina, stammering at insults to throw out. Regina chuckles and reaches over, squeezing Emma's arm. "I'm merely joking, dear." At Emma's continued confused stare, she quickly lets go of the blonde's arm, leaving her feeling somewhat deflated at the absence of it.

"Is that all?" Regina asks as she picks up her bag

"Yeah. See you tonight."  It was movie night at the Mill's manor, and Emma was invited again to join them. Emma was grateful that Regina was back to including her in their movie nights. It was one of the few things that she hasn't let Hook join in as well. It felt like he would ruin this time she had with her family. Because despite history and curse and Snow's disapproval, Regina was part of her family now. And families take care of one another, even finding them a new happy ending. She had to work on the list and temper down the jealousy she feels at the idea of Regina off with another woman.

 

***

 

Three discussions and sit downs later, they finally decide on a woman. (After Regina threats of fireballing Emma. After Emma texts Regina subtle hints everyday. After Henry leaving notes on the refrigerator about dating and moving on. After Regina blocking Emma's phone number. Which led to Emma using the sheriff's phone to continue the proposal.)

 

The girl is alright. Tall, broody, actually keeps herself out of trouble and works at the cannery. She used to be a general or some kind of captain back in the enchanted forest, though had no vendettas or qualms against the 'evil queen'. Emma took it upon herself to approach the woman and make sure she's up for it. She was not at all hoping for her to say no, or wishing it, or thinking it. After listening to Emma, and Emma reassuring her that no, this isn't some kind of prank – the woman agrees to it and asks for a date to be set up. Emma tries to push down the lodge in her throat and smiles at the prospect.

 

Which she soon forgets about as she tells Regina the good news.

"You asked what in my name?!" Regina yells, hands gripping tightly at the takeaway box in her hand. She had a habit of bringing Emma food now, seeing how the blonde barely made sure to eat between breakfast and dinner.

"Um.."

"Are you telling me you approached this lady, and suggested to her that we should date?"

Emma winces. Okay, that does sound kinda bad when said out loud.

"Well, you did agree to the plan –"

"Yes, but for me to go on a date. No to have her brought over as though I'm some kind of maiden without a mind to fend for myself." Regina hisses at the blonde.

"But she said yes! She doesn't mind."

"No! I am not doing this."  Regina says and stalks out of the station, taking the cooked food with her. Emma stares mournfully after the pasta.

 

She goes on to avoid Regina for a few days. She understands that what she did might not have been the best way to go about it, now that she's mulled over it. She cringes at the thought if Snow did the same to her. Phone lighting up at the arrival of a text message, Emma smiles as Regina's name pops up.

"I was wondering if you can take Henry tonight."

"Yeah, sure. Everything alright?" Emma texts back. She barely lets go of her phone when she gets a reply.

"Yes, everything is fine. I have a date with Miss Sparrow."

Emma reads the text message several times. She presses call to Regina and as soon as she picks up, starts, "You have a date with who, now?!"

"Miss Swan –"

"Jacqueline? The girl I set you up with?"

"Yes."

"What happened to 'not into setups'?!"

"Well, Miss Swan, I am not – but the woman actually stopped by my office with coffee, introducing herself to me. She was quite persuasive into letting me reconsider the offer." Regina explains, voice amused across the phone. Emma eyes the phone suspiciously.

"She just dropped by with coffee? Out of the blue?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"No.."

"Yes. So if you'll be free to take Henry for the day that would be lovely."

 "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind."

"I'll see you then, sheriff."

Closing the phone, Emma pretended to work on the paperwork infront of her. She realizes she's not fooling herself when she rereads the same sentence for the next ten minutes. "What am I doing" murmurs to herself, running a hand through her hair as she lies back, looking up at the ceiling. Reaching her hand and fumbles about the desk, she drags her phone over and makes a call.

"Hey. What are you doing now?"

 

A while later and at the pier, Emma wonders why Hook hasn't gotten a house by now. He keeps saying he has plans to stay, but still lives on his ship. True, she could never see him as someone living in town. But still, she hasn't gotten used to the swaying on deck. The feeling of being on moving land; the openness surrounding her, no spot to protect her back as she faces danger. It brings back memories of storms and waves and dark times.

"Swan! Welcome aboard. Would the lovely lady favor some rum?" He flourishes the bottle her way, grinning lasciviously as he reaches to steer her to safe standing on the deck.

"It's too early for rum!" Emma laughs, taking his hand. He leans in to kiss her, and takes her into his cabin, where thoughts of Regina and her date leave her mind for awhile.

 

***

Except it doesn't. Not even at all. But she pretends, and that’s enough for now.

 

***

 

"Where have you been?" Henry calls out from upstairs as Emma enters the loft, leaning over the staircase to spot her.

"Just over at Hooks. Sorry I'm late." She replies as she shrugs off her coat, looking into the kitchen, expecting a lecture from Regina about timing.

"Ewww."

"Hey. Get your mind out of the gutter." Emma rolls her eyes, biting her cheek. She'll tell him later, but for now, she wants everything still the same. "Is your mom here?" She asks when there's no sign of Regina.

"No, I came by myself. She was getting ready for her date." He comes downstairs and plops into the seat across her. "She told me to remind you that curfew is ten p.m. and no junk food, but really I think she wouldn't mind if we ignored the first one since there's no school tomorrow."

"Mhm. But you do still have a horse riding session in the morning. Nice try though."

Henry grins, then props his head on the table, looking over to Emma. "So I haven't seen mom this nervous before. Do you think she'll have fun tonight?"

"I guess. Its so far better than what we've tried before." Emma replies as she peeks into the fridge, looking for something to mix for dinner. The milk carton and box of eggs are all there is, besides a boxed food plate she's sure she didn’t place there before. She smiles as she catches Regina's cursive handwriting on it.

"Mom guessed you'd be busy and got us dinner too. I get dibs on the cake." Henry explains as he sees her eyeing the box.

"Sharing is caring." Emma tuts and takes out the food, heating it up. She's glad Regina has thought of them, even when she has a date going on. Thoughts of Regina, all dressed up and going out, fills her mind. She shakes her head when it leads to inappropriate thoughts, and turns to Henry, focusing on him. "How about we watch some TV and have a fast and furious marathon?"

 

Between the first and second film, Emma gets a call from the station. There's some sort of fight happening at the bar in town, and David is out on patrol so she's the only available to check it out. She gets Snow to come in to look over Henry as she heads out to the bar, arriving in a middle of a full-on bar fight. She calls David to come and thinks that waiting for backup would be the right course of action. But she sees how fast the fight is building up, and doesn't want others to get mixed into it. She steps in and starts trying to calm them down, pulling them apart from one another. They scuffle against her, drunkenly punching about, not even paying attention to Emma's shouts to stand down. She tries to be careful, ducking out of the way of one or two punches, and finally gets one pushed away from the other. The bartender holds one back as Emma tries to get a hold of the other. While placing the handcuffs on him, he swipes at her and she doesn't see what's in his hand, except that it hurts and stings and she stumbles about a bit. Something warm runs down her cheek and she ignores it, wiping it off as she tries again to hold down the raged man. By the time David comes in, she has both men down and giving them orders to stay put. David strides towards her, cupping her face and holding her still. She notices the blood now and reminds herself to wash it off before Henry sees her.

 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It was just a fight, I broke it off. It's fine now."

"But your head, Emma. I think you cut something." He says, voice full of concern as he leads her out to fresh air.

"It's just a cut. I need to check in on Henry, and you need to be back at the station."

"Alright, but you better get that cut checked. I'll get Grumpy to come in and I'll go with you to the hospital." He tells her, still holding her face in his palms, eyeing it one more time before letting it go. Emma starts to reply but hears an "Em-ma?" behind her, and glances to see Regina, looking so beautiful Emma is wondering if she's having hallucination. Because Regina looks exactly like before Marian came back; sharp clothes, hair styled and full-on make up. Nothing of the woman she was used to the past week, of comfortable clothes and barley any make-up on. Not that there was anything wrong with how she's been but the woman standing infront of her now looks more confident and sure of herself. Emma is used to feeling aware of herself when she's around Regina, but seeing her like this, causes more heat in her cheeks and she tries to look anywhere except at her. Except Regina is striding towards her, looking ready for murder, and Emma realizes she was supposed to be with Henry.

 

"Henry is okay! He's at home, I didn't leave him alone. Snow is wi—ow ow ow! Regina that hur- ow!" Emma winces, swatting at Regina's arm. But the woman kept holding Emma's face strongly, pulling her closer as her fingers tentatively ran over the cut.

"Who. Did. This." Regina hisses, eyes turning dark as she cradle's Emma's face into her arms.

"Um, there was a brawl at a bar, I got called in. It's fine." Emma mumbles, feeling touched by Regina's concern. She winces again as Regina runs her finger over the cut, this time leaving a soothing feeling behind as her magic washes over Emma, healing it. With the pain gone, Emma can now focus on her surroundings, and is very aware at how close Regina is to her, especially her lips. She instantly takes a step back from Regina, who doesn't seem to notice as she continues staring at Emma, concern in her eyes. Charming sighs in relief and murmurs to Emma he'll continue the follow up with the other two men in custody. Regina glares at the direction Charming heads to, taking a step to follow him,

"Let me see him. It seems he needs a understanding on not to harm the she-"

"Gina! Love, they're calling us. Our table is ready." Emma can sense the tick in Regina at the nickname before she sees it visible on her face. She's guiltily gleeful about it, hoping more annoyances to pile on to make Regina not feel too attracted to the other woman.

"Yes, well, one minute, Emma – "

"Emma is fine, and on her way home." Emma reassures them, gritting her teeth as Jacqueline wraps an arm around Regina. How touchy is this woman on a first date?!

"Just because I healed it does not mean you are fine, Emma! It needs to be checked."

"You heard the sheriff, she's fine." Regina ignores the woman, all eyes on Emma. Emma could give in, and let Regina take her home. But she remembers the promise to Henry, and her own promise to herself to not take Regina away from her happiness. So she fakes a smile and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Snow is at home she'll see to it. Please carry on with your date Regina, we'll be fine."

Regina purses her lips, clearly doubtful of her; but she glances away when Jacqueline leans in and murmurs something in her ear. Distracted momentarily, a small smile makes its way on Regina's lips, and Emma is stabbed with a burning desire to just leave, to be anywhere but there at the moment. She quickly mutters her goodbyes and forces herself to walk out of their sight before poofing away, knowing how much Regina would have lectured her if she knew she tried it while being hurt. She finds herself transferred to Regina's living room, and curses herself at her mistake. She tries to poof again but feels a weakness coming on, and realizes she might not have the energy to do it. Staying put in the living room, she texts Snow to bring Henry over here instead. She should have listened to Regina, she supposes. Lying down on the couch, she only gets up when the doorbell rings, Henry and Snow looking up in surprise when she opens the door.

"Mom! Is everything alright?" Henry steps in, wrapping an arm around Emma and grabbing her into a hug. She hugs him back, just to reassure him she's alright, avoiding the slight pain she feels along her arm. Guess the fight did leave a bruise or two.

"Yeah. I just overtaxed myself. Shouldn't have poofed." She thinks of Regina and her worried glance, then of the other woman wrapping herself around Regina, and really this is silly, feeling this much venom for someone just because she's on a date with Regina??

"Emma…" Snow asks, studying the blonde when she's still standing at the door.

"I need to wash up." She blurts out, making a dash to the bathroom. That burning feeling still within her, and she washes her face, splattering more water as her cheeks heat up. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina - Regina and a woman on a date. She splashes more water and smacks the sink, pausing as there's a knock on the door.

"Emma? Are you alright in there?" in a lower whisper, "I saw the blood on your shirt, and David called. Let me in and see, please."

Emma sighs and turns off the water, unlocking the door. "Don't worry, it's taken care off. Regina healed it."

"Oh honey, then why are you crying?"

Ah. Emma tries to laugh it off, but more tears fall down. She was sure washing her face would help.

"I think I broke up with Killian.  And might have a crush on Regina. But I also messed up her life. There is no way she would forgive me for Robin, or even like me at this point. And now she's on a date with a woman so I think I might have lost my chance if I had one."

"oh, Emma," Snow looks stunned, and for a moment the woman just stared at Emma. But her arms reach out and she gently pulls Emma into a hug. They stay there awhile, not saying anything as Snow just holds her steady, letting her feel what she needs to collect her thoughts. From across the hallway, she can hear Henry talking to someone. She lets go of her mom and turns around, quickly rubbing at her eyes as the telltale clacking of heels made their way towards them.

"Mom! What are you doing home so early?"

"Henry? Why are you here? Where is Emma?"

"Ah, she was tired, so we came here –"

And Regina comes rushing towards them, dropping her bag on the couch before reaching for Emma, ignoring Snow as she cups her face again.

"IDIOT! Did you seriously use your magic when I explicitly told you to rest?!" Regina notices the tears stricken cheeks, notices Snow and Henry just staring at them, and takes a step back, releasing her hold on Emma. "Are you alright, Miss Swan?"

"I am fine." Emma bites out, wondering how many times she'll have to say it today until everyone believes her and stops asking her that. "Why are you here?"

Regina quirks a eyebrow at the question. "This is my manor."

"But the date—"

"You were hurt Emma." She lets out, blushing then growling, "and of course I knew you wouldn't listen to me. It’s a miracle that you survived transporting yourself to here."

"I was fine! Why did you ruin it?! We're trying to cheer you up!"

"How am I suppose to cheer up with you in danger?!"

Emma just laughs and laughs. This was starting to sound like something – yeah. This was not a conversation she was going to have with Regina infront of her mother and son. And so she does what shes best at situations shes not ready to face – she makes an excuse and Snow takes her home. She pretends to be asleep the whole ride back home, with Regina's words playing on repeat in her head.

"Idiot." She murmurs to herself as she finally falls asleep.

 

262800 minutes since Marian was brought back.

183 days of slow healing.

Six months to finally realize she has feelings for Regina.

 

Thoughts swirling in her head, Emma barely makes it a week before deciding she should stop hiding and face Regina. She's confused by her own feelings about the woman, but she knows one thing for certain - she wants Regina to be in her life more than friends. Henry keeps dropping hints about Regina being lost as to why Emma is the one now avoiding her. She had debated about whether she should go on pretending not feeling this way or tell Regina the truth. But really, it wasn't a question, she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. So she goes in for step 4: something that wasn't planned in operation CS to make Regina smile. She realizes that to get to make it up to Regina, she had to be truthful about her own feelings as well. She wants to make it clear, to make sure Regina understood what she was going to say. Grabbing a flower bouquet, she makes her way towards the Mill's manor and runs up the steps. Gathering her courage, she knocks on the door, taking a step back as she waits for Regina to open it. Regina opens the door, back to dressing as her mayoral self. She steps forward, but then pauses and smiles stiffly at Emma.

"Miss Swan. So you are alive; I was starting to wonder. Really, there are other more civilized ways to reject a person's …concerns towards you than disappearing off the face of the earth. "

"Emma. It's Emma." She takes a step closer towards Regina, the bouquet of yellow tulips now visible in her hand. Regina glances down to them before looking back to Emma, a spark of hope lighting her face as she eyes Emma challengingly.  

 

"Do you even know what those tulips mean?"

"Yeah. I want to try."

And Regina finally, finally, smiles. A real Regina, 'I'm smirking because you are so screwed' smile. And Emma doesn't care. She was screwed anyway from the moment she met the woman.

 

At least she gets to kiss her now.   

 

 


End file.
